Currently, several devices are available on the market that can detect certain activities (e.g., walking, running) and conditions (e.g., heart rate). Many of these devices are limited in the information that they can detect and provide, such as wristbands, with regard to a body. Devices that may provide a greater range or depth of information may be invasive (e.g., draw blood) and/or provide temporary data points of information.